Aventuras Eróticas
by sonichentai
Summary: Knuckles encuentra a Amy masturbándose en el bosque y promete no decir nada a cambio de sexo. Advertencia: Contenido Hentai
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1. KNUCKLES SE CEPILLA A AMY.

Amy Rose paseaba por el bosque, pensando como siempre en Sonic. El erizo azul no le prestaba demasiada atención hacia ella, que quería conquistarlo, pero ella procuraba poner buena cara, convencida de que tarde o temprano obtendría el fruto a su constancia. "¡Algún día dejarás de correr, Sonic! Recuerda mis palabras, ¡Nos casaremos!", pensaba.

Sin embargo, la inquietud le corroía en esos momentos. Pues, a pesar de que recientemente Sonic la cogió por banda _(Para saber sobre esa anterior aventura, ver relatos del autor altanak de esta misma página web) _¿Realmente era Sonic el indicado para ser su pareja, con la cabeza en tantas misiones y aventuras? Y esa fulana de la princesa Sally, ¿No se lo querría quitar? Se tumbó sobre la hierba y observó las copas de los árboles "¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? " –pensaba – "Con este calor que hace, no creo que haya salido de aventuras por ahí. O tal vez sí...Podría ir a verle... pero él sólo me trata como una amiga, estoy segura que de hoy tampoco conseguiría nada. ¡No sabes lo que te estás perdiendo!" sin darse cuenta, pronunció esto último en voz alta.

La erizo rosa levantó la cabeza por si alguien la había oído. Pero no vio a nadie por ahí. Se volvió a tumbar; el calor del día, la soledad y la aparente intimidad que le ofrecía el bosque, unida a los deseos hacia Sonic, la hacía poner cachonda, e hizo que, sin apenas enterarse de lo que hacía en un principio, se llevara una mano por debajo del vestido y empezara a palparse la vulva, primeros suaves toquecitos sobre las braguitas, así durante un rato, pero luego fue a más y, metiendo la mano por debajo de la prenda íntima empezó a sobarse su sexo, describiendo movimientos circulares cada vez más concentrados sobre su hendidura, mientras empezaba a suspirar de placer. Para entonces, ya se había abierto de piernas y la otra mano se la había llevado a los pechos, que empezó también a sobárselos suavemente, mientras que los suspiros dejaban paso a los jadeos, pues había empezado a meterse los dedos hasta llegar a tocarse el clítoris. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Sonic montándola.

Ohhh oh Sonic, sigue así... ha siiiii...IIIIIIH...vamos cariño métemela toda, vaaaa...AAAA...mos...

Así estuvo durante un rato, jadeando siempre y hablando sola de vez en cuando, totalmente desconectada del mundo, hasta que...

¡¡AAAAAMMM, me voy a CORREEEEEER AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahh...!

Siguió de esta guisa un poco más de tiempo, sus fluidos vaginales le habían inundado las braguitas y parte del vestido, antes de caer rendida hacia atrás. Se llevó a la boca la mano con la que se había estado pajeando, chupando el jugo de sus dedos mientras que con la mano que antes sobaba a los pechos se acariciaba de arriba a abajo la vulva. Había dejado de jadear.

De pronto, abrió los ojos. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en aquél paraje. ¡Knuckles estaba enfrente de ella, con los ojos saltones! Y no sólo eran los ojos lo que se le habían excitado... Prácticamente, estaba ahí mismo desde que Amy cerró los ojos. El equidna rojo, iba para casa de Sonic (por lo visto, otra misioncita), había escuchado a Amy gritar aquello de "no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo" y se acercó sigilosamente a ver qué ocurría.

- Ah... en verdad, no sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo.

En la vida Amy se había buscado semejante situación bochornosa. Aturdida, angustiada y colorada como un tomate, cerró las piernas y no acertaba con las explicaciones.

- ¡AH! ¡K...KNUCKLES! ¡HOLA! YO... bueno... esto... yo...yo...- empezó a decir, ruborizada y tan roja como el pelo de su observador, mientras se incorporaba y evitada mirarle a la cara.

Sin embargo, Knuckles sí que la miraba a ella fijamente. Y Amy, angustiada y sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, empezó a brotarle lágrimas de sus ojos.

¿Por qué lloras?

Me has visto masturbarme, Knuckles, no nos engañemos. Me has espiado, eso no se hace.

¿Pero cómo iba a imaginarme que...? No estás en casa, sino en el medio del bosque.

Pensé que estaba sola... ¡Ojalá me trague la tierra ahora!- dijo, mientras se echó a llorar sobre el hombro de Knuckles, que la abrazó y trató de consolarla.

Por favor Knuckles, no se lo digas a nadie, si Sonic se entera...

Yo no diré nada, pero, como me has calentado, a cambio...

¿A cambio, qué?

A cambio quiero follarte.

Amy le miró sorprendida, pero poco más pudo hacer. Knuckles, sin dejar de abrazarla le obsequió con un prolongado beso que a ella le fue intenso y eterno. La lengua de Knuckles se había adueñado rápidamente de la boca de Amy, a pesar de la resistencia de la chica, que sólo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar pasar mil pensamientos por su cabeza. Estuvieron con esta estampa durante un rato, hasta que Knuckles despegó la boca de la de su compañera.

Estás muy guapa cuando te sonrojas...

Knuckles, para, esto no me parece buen trato...

Voy a darte placer, lo que no te da Sonic.

Knuckles empezó a darle besitos en el cuello, mientras que con sus manos aferró la cintura de la chica. Amy empezó a forcejear en vano para soltarse, pero poco a poco iba cediendo, Knuckles era muy fuerte y Amy no podía hacer nada. Mientras Knuckles pasaba ahora a darle besos a los pechos, la chica empezó a suspirar nerviosamente. Lamentaba no tener su martillo Pikko-pikko a mano.

No, estate quieto, Knuckles, no... qué van a pensar si nos ven...

¡Chssst! Déjame hacer a mí...

Dicho esto, la tendió en la hierba, mientras continuaba sobándola, le estaba lamiendo los pechos, metiéndose los duros pezones de la chica en su boca mientras que una de sus manos empezó a moverla sobre el coño de Amy. La chica ya no sabía que era lo que quería. Por un lado, de alguna forma estaba consintiendo ser violada por aquél irreflexivo. Por otro lado, de esta forma Knuckles no le diría a nadie nada de lo que vio. De cualquier modo, no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquél embrollo que se había buscado.

De pronto, Knuckles paró de masturbarla y empezó a halar del vestido.

Venga, quítate este vestido ya... –dijo, quitándoselo.

NO, no hagas eso, me da mucha vergüenza...

Vamooos- respondió, quitándole el vestido y lanzándolo a un lado-... eso es... qué linda eres... Y las bragas también fuera...

Knuckles, no, POR FAVOR...

En unos segundos, Amy se vio tendida y desnuda, sólo vestida por sus botas, a merced de Knuckles.

Éste había reemprendido los lamidos a los pechos, pero enseguida empezó a bajar hasta llegar a la vulva de la chica, donde empezó a lamer el labio izquierdo pasando al derecho y así sucesivamente, en tanto que en el momento de pasar de un labio a otro, metía la lengua dentro de la raja, y la hacía bailar dentro. Amy había empezado a jadear y apoyó sus manos en la nuca de Knuckles. Se había dado por vencida.

MMMmmm ¡¡Aah estoy ardiendo! Está bien, maldito cabrón chantajista, tú ganas... TÓMAMEE...

Knuckles no decía nada. Su lengua había pasado exclusivamente al interior de la vagina, calentando todavía más a la infeliz (o feliz) muchacha. Sus lametones pasaban rozando fuertemente el clítoris, y Amy se retorcía del gusto. Más aun cuando Knuckles empezó a meterle el dedo en el culo, primero uno, despacio y hasta la mitad, para luego acabar metiendo tres dedos hasta el final que acabaron por enloquecer a Amy.

Fue entonces cuando Knuckles decidió pasar al siguiente nivel. Cogió su pene, lo encaró en el coño de Amy y sin más dilación lo encajó dentro. Adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera. Enseguida, Amy se puso roja de tanto jadear. Sentía como aquél trozo de carne se desplazaba por su interior como si fuera un pistón, golpeándole en el fondo y rozándole en las paredes ajustadamente. Los jadeos de Amy fueron cada vez más fuertes y desesperados.

AH ah AH ah AOUFF AAAH AAAH vamos cabrón, sigueeeEEEH, ESSSO ES, NO PARES, ah...

Mm, MM, voy A CORRERME EN TU COÑO...

AAAAAhh... SI, KNUUUUCKLEEEEEEEEES... SIIIII, ME VOOOOOY...

¡¡¡Ya ... yaaa...AAAA...AAAAAAAHHH, ME CORROOOO...!

Amy sintió como un líquido caliente y espeso salía de aquél pene y se alojaba por dentro de su vagina, antes de que Knuckles se lo sacara y, se empezara a pajear en la cara de Amy. La chica, no entendiendo muy bien qué era lo que quería su follador, aunque más o menos lo intuía, abrió la boca y trató de tragarse el semen, pero salía mucho, no pudo tragárselo todo y se atragantó, tosiendo. Mientras Amy se recuperaba, Knuckles se sentó en el suelo triunfante.

- Bueno, pues ya está

Pero a Amy le había parecido poco tiempo y se había quedado con ganas.

¿Ya está? –preguntó, ávida, limpiándose el semen de sus labios.

Ya está.

Pero... ¿cómo que ya has terminado?

Ya acabé. Me voy.- sentenció Knuckles, levantándose para irse ya.

¡No me dejes así! ¿Por que me haces esto? ¡Por favor, no te vayas aún! Joder, ¡sólo un poco más!

Knuckles suspiró y volvió con Amy.

Entonces, ¿te ha gustado?

Sí, pero duró poco.

Eso lo puedo arreglar.

Colocó a Amy a cuatro patas y se situó detrás. Cogió su pene y lo juntó con el ano de la chica. Iba a meterlo, pero ahora Knuckles estaba quiero, mirando al bosque.

¿Ocurre algo, cielo?

Mmm, bah, nada, me pareció oír algo, debió ser un pajarito.

Quiero sentir el tuyo.

Pues allá va.

Las primeras embestidas del equidna fueron suaves y sin llegar al fondo, cosa que agradaba a Amy, pero poco a poco empezó a ir más rápido y metiéndola hasta el final, tanto que los huevos rebotaban sobre el culo de la chica, que nuevamente comenzó a jadear, esta vez ya no tanto de placer, sino de dolor.

Aaaay, aaah, con cuidado, máas des... desp...aaaah...cio...

¿No querías más? Pues toma –dijo manteniendo un ritmo rápido.

Amy se hincó de codos y agarró fuertemente la hierba que tenía cerca de sus manos, sintiendo que de un momento a otro iba a reventar por detrás, donde sentía un enorme boquete rellenado por un duro brazo que se desplazaba adentro y afuera, le provocaba dolor y era algo que no podía soportarlo por mucho más tiempo. Dos ríos de lágrimas le brotaban de sus ojos.

Kn...Knuckles, para, no puedo MAAAAAAAS...

Mmm...calla, aguanta un poco...

¡¡AAAH... AH, YA, YAAAA, AAAAAY! ¡¡ PARA KNUC... KNUCKLES POR FA... ¡AAAH, AAH, AAAYAAAH AAY AAAY AAAY!

¡¡YA CASI...!

¡¡AAAH AY, AH DIOOOSSSSS VOY A REVENTAAAAAAR!

¡¡Ya casi estáaa...AAAAH... AAAAAARRF, ME CORROO...!

Amy soltó la hierba de sus manos y Knuckles la lefa, primero inundándole el culo, y luego esparciéndola sobre el pecho de Amy, la cual, aún sintiendo un gran dolor en su trasero, le hizo la cubana a la polla de su follador, metiéndola entre sus tetas y apretándolas con las manos hacia el centro, como si el pene quisiera escaparse, mientras empezaba a mamársela, primero con la puntita de la lengua sobre el capullo, metiéndola por el agujerito buscando las últimas gotas de semen, luego metiéndosela en la boca y jugueteando con ella con su lengua, y luego, lo que es una mamada en sí, para dentro y para fuera, hasta que a Amy le empezaron a doler los músculos de la boca. Entonces, subió para arriba y se morreó con la boca de Knuckles.

Ha sido realmente fantástico. Me atrevería a decir que eres mejor que Sonic.

Vaya, hace un rato te masturbabas pensando en él...

Pero tú no cabalgas tan rápido como él, me acuerdo que cuando me folló iba más rápido y me hacía más daño. Tenía que mamársela para evitar sus envestidas.

¿Cuándo te folló?

La anterior aventura, que Eggman secuestró a Tails y Cream, y... ¡Oh, bueno, es una larga historia!

Pues precisamente iba a ver a Sonic. Me había llamado, solicitando mi presencia. Creo que otra misión...

Por favor, no le digas nada de todo esto.

Descuida, mujer, tu cumpliste con tu cuerpo, yo cumpliré con mi silencio. Bien, me voy para allá.

¡Y tened cuidado si salís de misión!

Eso haremos, hasta luegoooo... – dijo, mientras se alejaba.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Chapter 2

Llegó Knuckles a casa de Sonic, creyendo haberle hecho esperar mucho, pero pronto se percató de que hasta había llegado pronto porque Tails aún no había llegado.

Qué raro que tarde, no es propio de él...- decía Sonic.

Pasó un rato, y como no venía, Sonic y Knuckles se echaron a suertes para ver quién de los dos debía llegarse hasta el taller del zorro para buscarlo, perdiendo Knuckles. De modo que fue para allá, y efectivamente, allí estaba Tails... hincándose a Cream sobre la mesa, en presencia del chao de ésta, que se estaba haciendo una paja. Cuando vio la estampa, Knuckles se sorprendió mucho, incluso se cortó, pero lo ocultó haciéndose el duro.

¡Vaya, Tails!¡ Pero bueno! Sonic y yo hartos de esperarte y resulta que te veo follándote a Crum...

Mi nombre es Cream, señor Knuckles- dijo ella, educada y molesta a la vez.

Sí, como sea... ¡Venga, Tails, ya estás volando a casa de Sonic, que está negro!

¡Oh, cielos, me olvidé! Lo siento, Cream, ya terminaremos cuando vuelva...

¿Como? No puedes irte así, Tails.

Perdóname Cream, es que esto era más importante...

¡No serás capaz de hacer caso a este entrometido!

Es que se trata de una misión...

¡TAILS, POR FAVOR! ¡Mira que me enfado!

Lo siento, cielo, cuando vuelva te termino... tú espérame y ya está- dicho esto, salió volando para casa de Sonic.

Knuckles, sin embargo, no salió tras él. Cream había empezado a patalear y a insultarle, y el equidna trataba de calmarla.

¡Eres un maldito aguafiestas y un cabrón!

Cream, vamos, piensa en tu educación...

¡Al cuerno! ¡Me has fastidiado el polvo!- dijo, a punto de echarse a llorar.

Los dos prosiguieron intercambiándose impresiones, pero no por mucho más tiempo, porque a Knuckles se le estaba acabando la paciencia ante las quejas e insultos de la chica, de modo que sopló con fuerza, se acercó a Cream y le dijo;

- A ver si con esto te callas...

Seguidamente, le metió la polla en la boca. La muchacha se quedó sorprendida con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras Knuckles le cogió la cabeza con las manos e inició el movimiento de hacia delante y hacia detrás. Cream protestaba, o eso parecía, porque no se le entendía nada, decía algo así como "glubmglup", en un principio intentó zafarse, pero le fue inútil, pensó por un instante en morderle la polla pero le frenó la posible represalia que Knuckles pudiera descargar contra ella. Por otra parte, le estaba gustando aquello, por lo que pronto dejó en resistirse y empezó a seguirle el juego a Knuckles.

Con el miembro viril en sus labios, apretó la punta de su lengua contra el capullo mientras realizaba círculos en torno al agujerito, cada vez más cerrados hasta que llegó al centro, pasando después a lengüetear nuevamente y de forma sutil y rápida el capullo, bajando luego por el pene hasta llegar a chuparle los huevos. Knuckles tenía los ojos en blanco de tanto gusto.

La chupas muy bien, chica. Tails debe estar contento contigo.

Suelo hacerle un francés muy completo. ¿Te gusta?

Knuckles no respondió de inmediato. Estaba como escuchando en los alrededores.

¿Knuckles?

¿Eh? Ah, si, si, perdona, me pareció oír algo... bah, algún ratoncillo...

Knuckles se tumbó boca arriba y Cream se subió encima, cuadró su orificio vaginal con el pene de éste y empezó a botar, lento al principio y más rápido después. Mientras, Knuckles se aferraba con sus manos a las tetitas de la joven que empezaba a jadear como antes de la interrupción, en tanto que su chao, Cheese, reemprendió la paja. Estuvieron Knuckles y Cream de esta guisa hasta que Cream se cansó de botar, a pesar de los ánimos de su amante.

Vamos, so zorra, eres una coneja, los conejos botan, venga, bota, botaaa...

Ufff ya estoy cansada...

Knuckles entonces, sin sacársela, la cogió en peso y la acostó, y empezó a empujar él. Mientras estaba ella encima, Cream llevaba su ritmo, pero ahora era Knuckles el que lo llevaba y encima, se la metía hasta el fondo. Cream sentía como si un tren tratara de abrirse paso por su estrecha vagina, y pensó que Knuckles acabaría desgarrándola.

AAAH AAAY UY KNUCKLES, LA TIENES DEMASIADA GRUESAAAAH...

Que no, chavala, que eso es que estás acostumbrada sólo a la pichita de Tails...

SIIII, AY QUIETO, CON MÁS CUIDADO AAAH... pero sigue, sigueeeeh...

Je, je, y ahora, por el culo. Te lo voy a reventar y no vas a sentarte en una semana.

¡NO, por el culo no, POR FAVOR, ME VA A DOLER UNA BARBA...AAAAH...AAAAAAH!

Knuckles empezó a embestirla por detrás frenéticamente, mientras Cream gimoteaba a lágrima viva, esperando a que pasara el mal rato. Finalmente, este llegó con la eyaculación de su follador, que como hizo con Amy, le esparció la leche por la cara de la joven, que trató de tragárselo todo y acabó atragantándose y tosiendo, como le aconteció a la erizo antes. Cuando Cream pudo recuperarse, Knuckles se puso a su altura y le dio un beso en su sonrojada mejilla.

Te has portado muy bien, niña. Ahora, nos disculparás si hemos de irnos Sonic, Tails y yo.

Desde luego, he sido compensada y ha sido un placer. Aunque me has dañado bastante por detrás...

Tienes un par de agujeros demasiados estrechos. La próxima vez te dolerá menos, lo aseguro. Y ahora, me he de volver con los otros dos.

De acuerdo... por cierto... de esto, ni una palabra a Tails, por favor...

Descuida.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles tardó en llegar a casa de Sonic, que andaba rebotado.

-¿Dónde estabas, que has tardado tardo?

- Nada, es que... me crucé con Vector y hablamos un rato.

- Mmm...- sospechaba Tails.

- Bueno, atended; ha sido la propia princesa Sally la que nos pide que hagamos la siguiente misión; ¡y tenemos que hacerlo solos! Resulta que hace una semana que Eggman tiene un bastión secreto en la isla de los Diamantes (¿adonde quedará eso?) , que consistía y consiste en una Central situada en el centro de la isla, que teledirige a los robots que la asolan. Es posible que sea por las últimas derrotas que les hemos infringido y desee replegarse, o a saber, el caso es que Eggman aparentemente ha abandonado la isla, pero dejándola a merced de los robots controlados por la Central, que continúan asolando la población. La tarea es simple; hemos de liberar la isla.

- Ya... ¿y como?

- El método más rápido será cargarnos la Central. Con esto, los robots quedarían inutilizados. Va a ser fácil, ya digo que todo apunta a que Eggman abandonó la isla.

- Tal vez sí, tal vez no... De acuerdo. ¿Salimos ya?

- No, ahora no, sino mañana tempranito...

- ¡Otra vez madrugar! Que mañana es domingo...

- Pues date gracias a que no salimos ahora, Tails, porque esta noche la princesa Sally llegará en su nave para desearnos suerte y de paso, invitarnos a todos en una fiesta que va a hacer a bordo, por ser su cumpleaños...

- ¿No podía dejar la fiesta para después de la misión?

- No Tails, porque si nos hacemos pupa en la misión, ¿cómo se va a tener cuerpo de celebrar una fiesta?

- Glup...

En efecto, al caer la noche llegaba la nave con la princesa a bordo, y en ella se subieron todos los amigos de Sonic, aunque faltaban algunos, a un pequeño discurso de Sally sobre la misión, y a la fiesta por el cumpleaños, que no estuvo mal; música, bebidas, comidas, serpentina y matasuegras; en la pista de baile, Amy se acercó discretamente a Knuckles.

- Sonic no sabrá nada de lo de hoy, ¿eh? –le dijo al oído.

- Que no, mujer. Ahí lo tienes en la barra con Tails, despreocupado del todo.

Al rato era Cream la que se acercaba a Knuckles. La pobre aún le dolía el trasero, aunque trataba de disimularlo para que Tails no se diera cuenta.

- Disculpe, señor... de lo de hoy, Tails no sabrá nada ¿verdad?

- Tranquila, chiquilla. Ahí lo tienes en la barra con Sonic, feliz como una lombriz.

Al poco rato pasó lo que se estaba viendo venir; Sonic había bebido mucho ginebra con coca-cola y gasoil (o whisky barato, que no se sabe) y se puso ciego de alcohol, vomitando sin querer sobre Charmy Bee, al que lo embadurnó entero de pota, con el consiguiente mosqueo de la abeja;

- ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAGH, PERO SERÁ POSIBLE, ME HA PRINGADO ENTEROOOO!

- Calma Charmy, toma un clinexx.

- ¿Y CON UN CLINEXX QUIERES QUE ME LIMPIE ENTERO, MALDITO CABEZA HUECA?

- Bueno, al menos, tu cámara, que es nueva.

- Anda Charmy, sigue al criado, que te llevará a la ducha- intervino Sally- ¡Y cuidado con gotear las baldosas!.

Charmy se fue siguiendo al criado, acordándose de los muertos del erizo azul, mientras limpiaba su cámara de vídeo con el clinexx. Algunos, como Vector o Big, se estaban partiendo de la risa.

- Será mejor que me lleve a Sonic a casa... está fatal- dijo Tails.

- Oh, si, te ayudo- de dijo Amy. Y ambos se llevaron a Sonic, que balbuceaba diciendo no se qué de que la noche era larga y que todavía tenía aguante.

La fiesta prosiguió, aunque más apagada. A pesar de intentar aparentarlo, Sally, apoyada en la pared, estaba visiblemente mosqueada, enojada. Knuckles se le acercó.

- No te preocupes por Sonic, tiene una buena capacidad de recuperación, mañana estará como nuevo.

Sally le miró un rato en silencio, luego le dijo;

- ¿Podemos hablar a solas?

- Sí, claro.

Sally le llevó hasta una habitación. Una vez allí, Sally le explicó;

- La despedida para desearos suerte para mañana y mi fiesta de cumpleaños no han sido sino excusas para aprovechar entre el bullicio, con cuidado de que no me viera Amy, a llevarme a Sonic hasta esta habitación y... bueno, y ya sabes...

- Ah, ya... pero no contabas con que Sonic se emborracharía y tuvieran que llevárselo.

- Eso es... y por eso estás tú aquí...

Knuckles le miró sorprendido.

- A falta de pan, buenas son tortas, dicen- prosiguió la princesa, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Knuckles y acariciándolo- y como tú eres lo más parecido a Sonic aquí, pensé que quizás tú y yo... por esta noche... nadie sabrá nada.

- Bueno, yo... – estuvo a punto de decir que se había follado antes a Amy y a Cream y que estaba algo cansado, pero pensó, "bueno, un polvo más...¡y con la princesa!"- De acuerdo princesa, seré tuyo por esta noche.

Sally le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó con lascivia y empujándolo contra la pared y haciéndole un bocadillo a Knuckles, que empezó a recorrer con sus manos la espalda de la princesa, hasta que llegó más abajo y aprovechó para auparla entre sus brazos mientras ambos proseguían en un duradero beso. Sally rodeó también con sus piernas el cuerpo de Knuckles, mientras éste se la llevó hasta la cama, donde la tendió y empezó a recorrer con su boca el cuello de su pareja, pero pronto se dio cuenta que era Sally la que quería tomar la iniciativa, y cogiendo el miembro viril del equidna empezó a mamársela con aparente timidez al principio, y luego de forma más frenética, golpeándolo de vez en cuando con ligeros toquecitos contra sus dientes y lengua mientras Knuckles le cogía la cabeza y le ayudaba a empujar. Tanto vicio y tanto empeño estaba poniendo la princesita, que Knuckles ya sentía que se iba a correr.

- AAH, para, mala putaaaAAH, que me voy a...AAAAHHHH!

- OH, SI, DÁMELA TODA, VENGA...

El esperma salió impetuosamente salpicando la boca y la cara de Sally, que lo recibió encantada, mientras seguía mamándosela. Todavía estuvo así un rato, antes de que se invirtieran los papeles. Knuckles empezó a recorrer con su lengua la vulva de la princesa, que estaba húmeda desde hacía un rato, embistiéndola de vez en cuando hacia adentro, lo que provocaba unos agudos jadeos de Sally, mientras ella movía sus tetas con las manos.

- Vamos, métemela ya, creo que me va a explotar el coño...

- Va enseguida.

Suavemente, Knuckles le introdujo su miembro por la abertura y empezó el vaivén, lento al principio para ir allanando el camino, y cada vez más rápido. Los gemidos de Sally eran cada vez más intensos.

- Calma princesa, que le pueden oir…- dijo Knuckles, mientras miraba a la puerta cerrada, pero inmediatamente a un respiradero que había en el techo. Juraría que un ruido salió de allí, pero no le prestó atención. Tenía otra cosa entre manos…

- Vamos, imitación de Sonic en rojo, deja de mirar arriba y penétrame ya…

- Ufff, eres aún más estrecha que las otras do...

-¿Quien?

-Ups...nada, nada.

Casi se le escapaba decir lo del asunto que tuvo con Amy y Cream. Procedió en follarse a aquél cuerpazo mientras sobaba los pechos de su amante.

-Ah, que buena que estás, zorra.

-No soy zorra, sino sólo una perra.

-Pues eres muy perra para ser princesa.

-Qué sabrás tú...

Justo cuando Sally se iba a correr, Knuckles se la sacó para probarla por detrás.

-Me has cortado el rollo, Knuckles- le dijo, molesta.

-Lo siento princesa, intentaré compensarte ahora.

Empezó a encularla, pero le era difícil. Como casi había dicho antes, Sally tenía sus orificios muy estrechos, y por detrás era peor. Pero no se rindió, y poco a poco le fue ensanchando el agujero merced a ir embistiendo poco a poco, acompañado de quejidos de dolor de la chica.

- AAAH KNUUUUH...CKLEES, ME ESTÁS DESGARRANDOOOUUUH...

- Perdona princesa, es que eres muy estrecha.

- AYA...ay... CON CUIDADOOOH...

- Qué le voy a hacer yo...

Empezó a embestir cada vez más rápido, Sally notaba que pronto iba a reventar, ya sólo podía gemir. De modo que Knuckles bombeó en el culo de la princesa hasta que nuevamente le llegaron las ganas de correrse de nuevo, y le inundó aquella cavidad que por fin y a base de bombeos había conseguido ensanchar. Luego cayó sobre la cama, estaba rendido. Sally se le colocó a su altura y le besó en los labios.

- Lo haces muy bien, Knuckles, ya no se si es mejor Sonic o tú. Me has puesto a cien como no lo he estado en mucho tiempo...

- Y eso que he hecho lo que he podido, porque ya hoy estaba cansado de foll… deeeee, del viaje desde las montañas hasta aquí.

-Bueno, pues creo que deberías volver con Sonic y Tails. Mañana os espera la isla…

-Si, princesa. Descuide, la isla de los Diamantes será liberada.

-Cuento con ello… guapetón.

(BUENO, PUES CONTINUARÁ)


	4. Chapter 4

Por fin, amaneció y el Sonic Team se dispuso a echar el día y liberar la consabida Isla de los Diamantes. Así, con un Sonic resacoso por la borrachera de anoche y un Knuckles pajizo por los tres polvos del día anterior, a Tails le tocó poner el vehículo a utilizar para el desplazamiento, y encima, equiparlo y hacerlo todo él.

- A ver si me echáis una mano, gandules…

- Vamos señorito, siempre con la queja… con que vuele, va que chuta.

- Pues vámonos ya.

Tails puso en marcha su nave y emprendieron rumbo a la isla. Llegaron a ella por el lado opuesto a la Central, pues ese sitio carecía de vigilancia. Arribaron tierra y se internaron por un espeso bosque que les conduciría sin ser vistos hasta la Central, tal y como habían previsto. Todo era muy fácil hasta ahora, pero lo que no estaba aparentemente previsto es que Knuckles se perdiera por aquél bosque. Sonic y Tails no se dieron cuenta hasta bien pasado un rato, y entretanto, Knuckles estaba cogiendo una ruta plagada de ramas, zarzas y lentiscos que le estaba poniendo la cara y las manos más ralladas que un LP de los setenta. Realmente se estaba poniendo furioso con aquello, hasta que por fin, tras un buen rato de marcha penosa halló un claro que fue por donde salió.

- Buf, malditos árboles… esto parece el Amazonas. Bien, creo que sigo por aquí encontraré la Central muy pronto.

De pronto, notó que algo se acercaba, e inmediatamente Knuckles se escondió en el follaje. Pensando que se trataba de un robot, se sorprendió cuando pudo ver que de quien se trataba era de Rouge, agente y espía del gobierno con la que ya tuvo "química" alguna vez, y que iba muy contenta llevando un saco a sus espaldas. "¿Qué demonios hará por aquí?" pensó Knuckles "bueno, se lo preguntaré"

Con mucho sigilo, se fue detrás de ella y le gritó

- ¡Arriba las manos!

Rouge soltó el saco y dio un brinco para arriba del susto.

- ¡AAH! … ¡OH! ¡KNUCKLES! ¡MALDITO IRRESPONSABLE! ¡VAYA SUSTO ME HAS DADO!

- Jiji, calma, Rouge, vine con Sonic y Tails para liberar la isla, solo que me he perdid… estoo…voy en retaguardia.

-¡Ah! Que bien… bueno, pues mucha suerte, adiós…

- ¡Hey, espera! ¿A qué tanta prisa? ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Algún encomiendo del gobierno?

- Pues… pues sí… bueno, de… de observadora… ya sabes… la isla debe ser liberada… bueno, ya nos veremos.

- ¿Y ese saco?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Ése saco… nada, cosas mías…

-Juraría que eso que asoman son diamantes.

Rouge empezaba a sentirse incómoda, pero para evitar más complicaciones, lo confesó.

- Bueno, sí, son diamantes procedentes de las minas de esta isla. ¿Qué pasa? Me encantan los diamantes, y gracias al caos que reina en la isla sabía que no me iba a ser difícil conseguir algunos aquí.

- Pues eso es delito, ¡Esto es muy serio, Rouge! No puedes aprovecharte de la situación…

- Tú no dirás nada.

- ¿Cómo que no? Esto llegará a la prensa, ¡Una agente del gobierno, acusada de robo a una mina de diamantes!

- Eso no tiene gracia.

- Preciosa, como héroe del bien que soy, es mi deber denunciarte.

- Te digo que no dirás nada. Creo que te conozco y hablas como si quisieras sacar tajada ¿Qué quieres, la mitad de todo?- dijo Rouge, cogiéndole del brazo.

- Es cierto, quiero algo a cambio, pero no me interesan los diamantes… oye… ¿Cuándo… fue la última vez… que… tú y yo…?- le respondió, dándole un repaso con la vista a los pechos de la murciélago, con todo el descaro.

-¡Deja de mirarme el escote! Vas listo si piensas que yo...

-Lo pienso y lo vas a hacer… está en juego tu reputación. Vamos, nena… puedes empezar chupándomela…

Rouge le dedicó una mirada asesina .Se sentía impotente. Knuckles la animaba.

- Que sabe a yogurt… o si no, mira que me chivo…

Rouge, con mucha rabia, refunfuñó e inclinándose empezó a mamársela.

- Maldbito chambtajifta… Mgomo digaf abgo de efto, te codto laf belotaf…

-No hables con la boca llena, encanto… oh…OHH… OOOH, ASIII, SIGUEEEEH…

La verdad es que para hacerlo de mala gana, Rouge se la estaba mamando como una auténtica profesional del sector, metiéndose el miembro hasta la campanilla y jugueteando con la lengua alrededor del capullo, tal vez para asegurarse de que Knuckles no dijera nada, el caso es que el equidna estaba flipando, y no iba a tardar en correrse.

-¡¡¡AAAAH, VOY A CORRERME EN TU ZORRA CARAAAAAAAAAHHH…!

-aah, ¡CON CUIDADO, QUE ME HAS METIDO LEFA EN EL OJO!

-Perdona cielo. Ahora me toca a mi…

Entretanto, Tails por fin se daba cuenta de que Knuckles no estaba con ellos.

-¡Knuckles no está aquí! Ha debido perderse y quedarse rezagado!

-Sí, eso es, Tails…

-Tenemos que ir a buscarle.

-No iremos a ninguna parte… he procurado que se perdiera.

Tails le miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Verás… Desde aquella vez que cogí a Amy, allá por el relato de ATANAK, no he vuelto a follar, tampoco he tenido tiempo de endiñarle otro casquete, el caso es que no aguanto más, tengo los huevos a reventar-dijo, acercándosele- ¿te acuerdas que una vez, en el relato de MURAMASA , tú y yo…?

Sonic empezó a acariciarle la cara a su amigo, se puso detrás del zorro y empezó a abrazarle. Éste estaba pálido.

-¿Q…quéeee? ¡A…ah, no! ¡Ya estamos otra vez! Yo…¡Yo no vuelvo a repetir esa experiencia! ¡Además, yo no soy bisexual como tú, sólo "hetero"…! ¡S…Sonic, PARA YA…!¡Que tuve que desmentir en rueda de prensa aquéllos falsos rumores de que nos la pegábamos tú y yo con Chris (los relatos de CHIBIGOHAN) ! ¡VALE YA, PERVERTIDO! ¡Nnn… no, suélta… suéltame! ¡Que aquella vez me dolió mucho!

¡¡SSS…SOOONIIIC!...

- Te prometí que la próxima vez te dolería menos… Oooh, Tails, eso es, resístete, que me pones cachondo…

Un grito de Tails se perdió en el silencio del bosque. Mientras, Knuckles había desnudado a Rouge, que finalmente se le subió el calentón, e iba a proceder a penetrarla.

- Con cuidado, con CUIDADOOOOOOUUUUGH.

- No importa, ya está. ¿Me echabas de menos?

- Eso depende de cómo te portes…

- Pues allá vo…¿hm?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Juraría haber escuchado un ruidito por estos árboles…

- No eches cuenta, alguna ardillita.

- Sí, será eso. ¡Allá voy!

Las primeras estocadas fueron suaves y lentas, pero a medida que ensanchaba el agujero se iban volviendo cada vez más deprisa. Poco a poco, Rouge comenzó a suspirar cada vez con más intensidad, y luego a gemir a medida que Knuckles se desplazaba dentro de la lubricada vulva de la murciélago. En un alarde de fuerza y soberbia, Knuckles aupó a su compañera en sus brazos y continuó follándosela a pulso. Para entonces, las estocadas eran terribles, pero Rouge las aguantaba como si nada, sólo gemía de placer, un placer no total. Eso no acababa de gustarle a Knuckles, que al igual que las anteriores quería verla extasiada, por lo que cuando el cuerpo de Rouge empezaba a pesarle en sus brazos, sin sacársela la volvió a tumbar, la puso las manos en la cadera y comenzó un ritmo más frenético, espoleado por esporádicas conversaciones.

- TOMA, TOMA Y TOMA MALDITA VICIOSA, ESTO SÍ QUE ES UN DIAMANTE EN BRUTO.

- OOH SI, DÁMELO TODO, TODO PARA MIIIIIIIIIH…

"Nada, que no" pensaba el equidna. Siguió en esa postura bombeando lo más duramente que podía, confiando en que a Rouge tarde o temprano le llegaría el doloroso placer, y así esperando fue como a Knuckles le llegó su segunda corrida, inundándole todo el coño a su amante.

- Suerte que conmigo llevo píldoras del "día después"…- decía Rouge.

Pero Knuckles, que empezaba a sentir el cansancio, no se daba por vencido. Colocó a Rouge a cuatro patas y se situó detrás.

" Vas a ver…" pensaba, metiéndole la polla por el culo.

- AAAAH… Que bueno…- decía Rouge, casi como de compromiso. Knuckles se estaba enojando.

- Te vas a enterar. Hasta ahora has aguantado bien…

Dicho esto, comenzó el vaivén con la misma energía y rapidez que antes, procurando meterla hasta el fondo pero no conseguía darle sino un limitado placer a la murciélago, que sin embargo se corría cada dos por tres de gusto, y encima animaba a Knuckles.

- AAAH AH AH MÁS RAPIDO SI SI SI GUE ASI ASI AH AH…MAS RAPIDO…

Knuckles, furioso y sudoroso, apretó los dientes y fue aumentando la rapidez, no estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, pero a pesar de estar cansado pudo mantener el ritmo hasta que se corrió por tercera vez, inundándole el culo a su amante, con menor proporción que la corrida anterior, y cayendo rendido en la hierba. Estaba extenuado, y para colmo, Rouge estaba insatisfecha.

-¿Ya? ¿No vas a seguir? Estaba a punto de correrme otra vez…

- Joder, pero, ¿cómo puedes aguantar el ritmo que te he marcado? Y no he conseguido excitarte al cien por cien. Estoy destrozado.

- Ja, has de saber que en asuntos de aguantar el tirón es un punto que tengo ganado…

- ¿Punto? ¿Has dicho punto?

- S… si, punto… ¿qué pasa?

- Jeje ¡Claro!…- dijo, colocándose enfrente a la vagina de Rouge.

- ¿Qué pretendes?

- Usar mi lengua.

- ¿Tu lengua?

- Te llegaré hasta el Punto G…

-¡¡Bah! Yo no creo en el Punto G…

Knuckles limpió de semen aquella vulva y metió la lengua alargándola lo más que pudo, y como un auténtico experto, enseguida le encontró ese sitio tan íntimo que tienen las mujeres, entonces sólo así Rouge comenzó a gemir verdaderamente de placer.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH QUE SIII QUE SI CREO, QUE SI CREOOOOOAAAAAAAH AAAAAAH SIIIIII SIIIIIIIII ESO EEEEEEES!

Knuckles siguió un poco más, golpeándole y pasándole la lengua fuertemente lo que provocó que Rouge le cruzara las piernas sobre la espalda, se retorciera y le hiciera saltar dos ríos de lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¡¡¡AAAAH AAAAH BASTA BASTAAAA NO PUEDO MAAAAS!

Knuckles sólo decía "slurpchurrrpchup". Por fin, lo había conseguido. Rouge se estaba poniendo roja de tanto jadear y rogaba a Knuckles que parara, pero pasó un rato hasta que suspiró aliviadamente cuando Knuckles sacó su lengua de la vagina y se tumbaba mirando al cielo.

- UFFF ESTOY MOLIDO…

- Guauuu… esto último ha sido bestial. Nadie me había hecho esto antes, no sabia que yo era tan sensible en esto. Muchas gracias, Knuckles.

- De nada, chata. A mandar…

En recompensa, Rouge decidió quedarse para ayudar al Sonic Team en la misión, y lo primero que debían hacer era buscar a los otros dos. Rouge iba volando a unos tres metros del suelo y diez o quince por delante de Knuckles. Poco después, Rouge se fue adonde estaba Knuckles, reprimiendo a duras penas una risa.

- Ji ji, tus amigos están ahí delante. Ven, acércate con sigilo…

- ¿Con sigilo? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Chssst! mira…

Sonic y Tails habían escuchado ese "chssst" de Rouge, pero no pudieron reaccionar. Rouge y Knuckles los habían pillado in fraganti. Ahí estaba el erizo azul, inmóvil y mirando a los dos intrusos, con cara de decir "¿Que pasa, estoy haciendo algo malo?", montando al pobre y penetrado Tails, que sentía en su cara por qué en el color rojo entra en la denominación de colores cálidos. Pasaron unos segundos así, inmóviles los cuatro, mirándose unos a otros. Luego, Rouge y Knuckles explotaron a reír.


	5. Chapter 5

_No empezad a desesperarse si las acciones de sexo tardan en aparecer. Este es el capítulo donde se desarrolla toda la acción del relato.)_

A pesar de que tanto Knuckles como Rouge no tenían fama de chistosos, por esta vez se le veía al uno de rodillas dando puñetazos en el suelo de la risa y la otra doblada ,riendo más serena, con la mano en la boca y mirando a aquellos dos pollos que de esta forma cortaron bruscamente lo que estaban haciendo. Sonic se fue para ellos e intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, mientras Tails sólo quería se lo tragara la tierra.

- Bueno, vale ya vosotros dos, ¿no? ¿Qué pasa, que no follais o qué?

- Pues mira, algo hemos hecho…

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se pudo serenar la situación, sólo entonces decidieron olvidarlo todo y Rouge le explicó a Sonic que hacía por allí, como le encontró Knuckles y cómo éste le hizo una oferta que no pudo rechazar. Aclarado todo, los cuatro reemprendieron camino a la Central, llegaron al edificio casi en seguida; no se había topado con robots vigilantes por la ruta que cogieron, y tampoco había por allí. Esto escamaba a Sonic.

-Puede que nos estén acechando… mejor dividámonos en parejas.

-De acuerdo.

Sonic y Tails fueron por un lado y Knuckles y Rouge por otro. La primera pareja entró sigilosamente por los conductos de aire acondicionado, mientras Rouge llevó en volandas a Knuckles hasta un balcón, abrieron la ventana y se colaron dentro.

Dentro del edificio sí que había robots. Pero Knuckles aprovechaba el factor sorpresa, y se lanzaba y los destrozaba a puñetazos antes de que éstos pudieran asimilar qué era aquél intruso, cómo ha entrado o qué hacía allí. De esta forma consiguió liquidar a cuantos había por aquella sala, y después un pasillo; tuvieron tiempo hasta de perderse por la Central, buscando el ordenador principal que tele controlaba a los robots, y ni que decir que para entonces se había dado Alarma General en la Central. Las sirenas sonaban.

- ¿Has oído, Sonic?- decía Tails- ¡Nos han descubierto!

- Es Knuckles, está teniendo juerga con los robots de Eggman… ¿no escuchas sus golpes?

- Espero que no les pase nada.

-Bah, no te preocupes… pero terminemos lo de antes, ¿no?

-¿Qué? ¡No quiero! N….¡¡No es el momento!

-Nos quedamos cuando te estaba dando por detrás… ¿acaso piensas que se me iba a olvidar? Aquí estaremos tranquilos, todos los robots van como borregos adonde está Knuckles.

En un instante, Tails se vio de nuevo a cuatro patas y con Sonic enchufado detrás, que empezó a bombear con su ritmo rápido como él sabe. Y Tails, sólo cerraba los ojos y no paraba de pensar "aguanta aguanta aguanta ay aya diooossss aaaay"…

Mientras Sonic y Tails se dedicaban a esta labor, Rouge por fin encontró el ordenador principal.

-¡Aquí, en esta sala!

Entraron y se situaron, pero justo cuando iban a proceder a la desactivación de los robots, se encendió una pantalla.

-¡JA JA JA! ¡Saludos, tortolitos!

-¡Es Eggman!

- Por fin voy a poder deshacerme de vosotros de una vez por todas, y en especial de Sonic. Habéis cumplido con el plan según lo previsto.

-¿A qué te refieres, huevo duro?

- A mi coartada. Una isla productora de diamantes y dominada por robots de tornillo y medio sin mi aparente control, era la coartada perfecta para que Sonic viniera a liberarla, y entonces… ¡La sorpresa!

- ¿Sorpresa? ¿Algún otro robotito?

- Jeje, no precisamente…

En esto, se derrumbó la pared y tras ella apareció nada menos que Chaos, hecho una furia.

- ¡E…es Chaos!

- ¡JAJAJA! ¡El mismo y en persona! ¡Lo he traído gracias a mi máquina del tiempo y lo he cabreado!¡Y hasta parece que es más fuerte y todo! ¡JAJA!

Chaos empezó a atacar a Rouge y Knuckles, que a duras penas esquivaban los golpes.

- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- decía Rouge, apartándose a tiempo de una acometida de Chaos, que destrozó el ordenador principal, dejando inertes los robots de la isla. El objetivo se había cumplido, sin embargo ahora sus vidas peligraban. En esto aparecieron Sonic y Tails, este último casi no podía andar; Sonic le había dado fuerte por detrás.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- ¡Es Eggman! Ha traído a Chaos hasta nuestro tiempo y lo ha lanzado contra nosotros!¡Y está muy fuerte!

- ¡Ataquémosle!

Sonic se lanzó hecho una bola contra Chaos y le golpeó fuertemente. Chaos rugió de dolor pero inmediatamente le respondió golpeándole duramente, que salió para atrás, se golpeó contra una viga, y cayó sobre un panel de mandos que lo hizo añicos, recibió una descarga eléctrica y quedó inconsciente.

- ¡¡Sonic!- gritó Tails.

Poco más pudo decir. Aprovechando que el zorro estaba poco ágil, Chaos lo agarró, le dio unas vueltas y lo lanzó con gran violencia sobre Rouge, ambos impactaron contra la pared y cayeron al suelo. Rouge quedó inconsciente, no así Tails, que yacía doliéndose. Sólo quedaba Knuckles.

- ¡JAJA, tus amigos han caído y tú también caerás!- decía Eggman.

- ¡No tan rápido!- saltó una voz.

Knuckles se volvió, incluso Chaos se detuvo; era la princesa Tikal.

- ¡Eggman! ¡He venido a llevarme a Chaos, ladronzuelo!

- ¡JAJA, está incontrolado! ¡No puedes retenerlo! Está furioso de veras, de eso me encargué yo, sometiéndole a torturas, y eso le ha hecho muy fuerte!

- ¿Y qué me dices de esto?- respondió la princesa, mostrándole las siete Chaos Emeralds que había traído.

- ¡Las Chaos Emeralds!- exclamó Knuckles.

- ¡Las Chaos Emeralds! –repitió Eggman- ¡Perfecto! ¡Cuando las tome Chaos, será todavía más fuerte!

Al ver las esmeraldas, Chaos reemprendió el ataque, sin darse cuenta siquiera que se trataba de Tikal. Esta le esquivó y se las lanzó a Knuckles.

- ¡Sonic está incosciente, pero tú también puedes transformarte y derrotar a Chaos!

- ¡¡¿¿Q…Qu…QUE DICES!¡Chaos es demasiado fuerte para mí, no puedo derrotarle ni aun por ésas!

- ¡Confía en tus posibilidades! ¡Cuidado!

Knuckles esquivó a tiempo un nuevo ataque de Chaos.

- ¿Y tú no puedes hacer nada?

- ¡No puedo luchar! ¡Tengo… tengo la regla!

- ¿Qué? ¿¿LA REGLA?

- No puedo combatir en mi estado. ¡Tienes que hacerlo tú solo!

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Es demasiado!

- ¡Claro que puedes, tonto! ¡Eres el Guardián de la Master Emerald! ¡Venga!

- E… ¡¡ESTÁ BIEN!

Las esmeraldas giraron en torno a Knuckles, convirtiéndole en Super Knuckles. Espoleado por el optimismo de Tikal, Knuckles sacudió primero, y Chaos le devolvió el golpe. Volvió a pegar Knuckles, pero Chaos le propinó dos zurriagazos consecutivos que dieron con Knuckles en el suelo.

- ¡Vamos, Knuckles, arriba!

- Va a matarme, Tikal. Sólo Sonic pudo vencerlo…

- ¡Ya estoy harta! ¡Sonic. Sonic, y siempre Sonic! ¡Me avergüenzas! ¿Pero qué clase descendencia he tenido? ¿Para cuándo vas a sacar la verdadera garra que llevas en tu sangre? ¿O es que siempre serás un segundón, por detrás de ese erizo azul?

La estrategia de Tikal funcionó. Knuckles, furioso consigo mismo y por las duras palabras, se levantó, y murmurando "me cago en tu puta madre" (nunca se supo a quién se refería) comenzó a girar rápidamente en torno a Chaos, cada vez más rápido, hasta que Chaos perdió la orientación, entonces Knuckles lo embistió y lo hizo caer, e inmediatamente volvió a embestirlo, Chaos intentó golpear pero Knuckles lo esquivó para aparecer rápidamente por el otro lado y golpearlo de nuevo. Chaos ya no sabía que hacer, hasta que en el enésimo golpe a Knuckles dio con su adversario en el suelo, derrotado.

- Arf…arf…Joder… Lo he… lo he conseguido…- decía Knuckles, recuperando el aliento.

Se volvió adonde estaba Tikal, pero ella ya no estaba allí.

Eggman, viendo que increíblemente Knuckles estaba ganando, se había acercado por detrás a Tikal, que no se lo esperaba, la ató, la amordazó y se la llevó de allí, rumbo a su vehículo. Antes, se paró en una habitación, y en ella estaba Charmy Bee, encadenado de manos en la pared, y una bomba sobre una mesa que Eggman activó.

- ¡Maldito huevo, suéltame!- decía Charmy.

- Tranquilo abejito, que sólo venía a activar esta bomba de aquí. En 5 minutos, volarás junto con esos pazguatos de Sonic y sus amigos. Es mi plan B…

- ¡Pues qué bien! ¿Y la princesa Tikal que llevas como un saco de patatas? ¿Es tu plan C? Porque el B te va a fallar…

- A Tikal me la llevo, ella sabe mucho sobre Chaos y poderes superiores, si adquiero lo que sabe seré el amo del mundo!

- Mmmmmmm…

- ¡Suéltala!- insistió la abeja, dándole un patadón a Eggman en el trasero.

Con la patada, la llave de las cadenas que le mantenían cautivo salió del bolsillo de Eggman, para caer sin hacer ruido en el suelo moquetado. Charmy la vio y se calló. Eggman no se dio cuenta ni tampoco prestó atención a la patada.

- Será tu último puntapié, enano… ¡Adiós!- y se fue llevándose a Tikal.

No sin mayores esfuerzos, Charmy consiguió remontarse en el pie la llave, se la lanzó a la boca y abrió su candado. Ya libre, lo primero que pensó fue en salir a buscar a sus amigos, así que los buscó a toda prisa hasta que dio con ellos.

-¡¡EY! ¡Menos mal que os encuentro!

- ¡¡Charmy! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

-Es una larga historia… ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Eggman va a huir en su vehículo, y se lleva a la princesa Tikal! ¡Y todo esto va a saltar por los aires en 3 minutos!

-¡Vale! ¡Poneos a salvo! ¡Yo me las entenderé con Eggman!- dijo Knuckles. Sonic estaba celoso.

- Habría que verte sin las chaos emeralds…

-Vamos Sonic, lleva a esta gente a un sitio seguro, ¿podrás, o aun te duele la cabeza?

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Ve y no pierdas tiempo!

Knuckles salió pitando y alcanzó a Eggman justo cuando estaba ya montado y con el vehículo en marcha.

- ¡Toma esto!- dijo el equidna, sacudiendo el vehículo, a tiempo que le arrebataba a Tikal. Eggman trató de virar para evitarlo, pero Knuckles le arreó otro puñetazo al vehículo, solo entonces Eggman se dio a la retirada.

- ¡AAAAG MALDITO, ESTO NO ACABA AQUÍ, VOLVERÉEEEE!- dijo, mientras se alejaba con su vehículo medio averiado.

No había tiempo para ocuparse de Eggman. Knuckles cogió a Tikal, que continuaba atada y amordazada, se la echó a los hombros y apretó a correr. Estaban en la última planta del edificio, de modo que no tenía tiempo de bajar las escaleras, así que de un salto se lanzó desde el balcón al vacío. Justo a tiempo, porque nada mas saltar, el edificio explosionó con un ensordecedor estruendo y saltó por los aires sacudiendo a toda la isla. Knuckles se las apañó bien para caer con cuidado, y ya en el suelo pudo desatar a Tikal. Los demás venían a su encuentro, saltando de júbilo.

- ¡HURRA POR KNUCKLES!

- ¡VIVA EL HÉROE DEL DÍA!

El único que no lo celebraba demasiado era Sonic, que no encajaba que Knuckles hubiera podido derrotar a Chaos al igual que él, ni que hubiera rescatado a Tikal.

"Bueno…" pensó "dejemos que tenga su momento de gloria".

Aquél día en la Isla de los Diamantes hubo muchos cambios. Sally volvería a poseer tan preciada ínsula, tras un tiempo dominada por los robots de Eggman, que ahora eran chatarra inerte. El júbilo de los habitantes de la isla era tal, que rápidamente organizaron una fiesta para aquella noche, al aire libre, cerca de los restos de la Central. Por supuesto, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Tikal y Charmy Bee fueron invitados, y se sumó Sally, que llegó en su nave cuando la fiesta estaba comenzando.

La fiesta avanzaba aquella noche con bastante comida, bebida y algarabía, pero Knuckles no podía dejar de apreciar que Tikal, sentada frente a él, le miraba de una forma especial. En una de estas ocasiones, Tikal le guiñó un ojo, se levantó y, dirigiéndose hacia la maleza, se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo. Knuckles se quedó extrañado, pero se levantó igualmente y la siguió. Ya solos en mitad del follaje, un poco alejados de la fiesta, Tikal le dijo:

- Te agradezco que me hayas salvado, Knuckles. Lamento haber sido un estorbo a última hora.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un estorbo? ¡Que va! Si no fuera por que trajiste las siete esmeraldas…

- Es cierto. Eggman se me había llevado a Chaos y comprendí que lo querría para acabar con vosotros. Por eso las busqué. Me costó trabajo, pero pude llegar a tiempo, al menos cuando sólo tu estabas en pie…

- Y yo no confiaba demasiado en derrotarle, aun con las esmeraldas. Pero saqué… eso que dijiste… garra, jeje.

- Espero que no te haya molestado las palabras que te decía mientras luchabas con Chaos.

-¿Molestarme? ¡Qué va! Bueno, a fin de cuentas, tienes la regla y eso os pone ariscas a las mujeres, ¿no?

- Mmmm… tengo que ser sincera contigo, Knuckles. No tengo la regla.

- ¿¿? ¿Entonces, por qué lo dijiste?

- No quería combatir en contra de Chaos… adoro a Chaos, no me gusta la violencia y menos aún, no podía asumir luchar contra él… por eso te dejé solo con él.

- Lo comprendo… ¿te lo llevarás de vuelta a casa?

- Sí, procuraré que nadie lo vuelva a perturbar ni llevárselo. Conmigo es feliz, puede decirse. Pero yo sin embargo no estoy tan feliz…

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que… verás… como te lo digo…

-¿…?

-Tengo ya una cierta edad… bueno, en mi tiempo… debería esperar a ser más

mayor, pero…

- ¿Pero que?

Tikal suspiró.

- Aún soy virgen…

- ¡…!

- Quisiera hacerlo… y sólo me atrevo a decírtelo a ti. Me gustaría que… que copuláramos… si… si no te importa, claro… más o menos, se lo que hay que hacer…

- A…a ver si entiendo… ¿quieres follar?

- ¿Así se dice en estos tiempos? Sí, tú y yo… ya sabes…

-¡Ejem! Pero… ¡PERO TIKAL! Tú… ¡Tú eres mil años más antigua que yo! ¡Tú… tú eres de otra era! YO…YO…

- Vamos, tómame- dijo, enseñando sus senos.

-YO…YO…yo creo que… que…

-Que quiero saber qué es eso. ¿O te falta suficiente… garra?

- N…¡¡No! Está bien, vas a saber lo que es follar.

Suavemente, le fue tocando aquellos senos, aunque por un momento se quedó parado.

-¿Knuckles?

-No es que… bah, me pareció haber oído algo por ahí, olvídalo.

Dicho esto, empezó a sobarle los pechos a Tikal, que comenzaba a respirar fuerte. Tikal rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de Knuckles y se dejó llevar. Knuckles le desvistió de cintura para arriba y continuó manoseando cuidadosamente aquellas tetas mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Tikal.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Besarte.

-¿En los labios? ¡Me parece muy asqueroso!

- Primero experiméntalo- le dijo Knuckles, mientras le propinaba un french kiss de película, durante un minuto largo estuvieron pegados por la boca. Luego Knuckles separó sus labios para posarse en los pechos de Tikal, mientras ésta aun saboreaba el beso.

-Eso ha sido fantástico…

-Eso sólo es el principio- le respondió Knuckles, mientras empezaba a lamer la pechuga de su compañera, lo que provocó que Tikal volviera a respirar fuerte y a ceñir más sus brazos sobre la espalda de su amante. Así que poco a poco fue bajando hasta el ombligo y luego más abajo, Knuckles le bajó la falda y esas medias tan raras que llevaba, tumbó a Tikal en el suelo y le metió el dedo en la vagina, metiéndolo y sacándolo. Tikal había empezado a jadear, no entendía muy bien por qué Knuckles le estaba metiendo el dedo, cuando sabía que debía ser otra cosa, pero le gustaba.

-No pares, por favor.

-Tranquila, relájate.

-Eso intento…

Knuckles acercó su lengua hasta la hendidura, y empezó a recorrerla lentamente de abajo a arriba. A medida que los jadeos de Tikal aumentaban de tono, la lengua de Knuckles iba cada vez más para adentro, y al cabo de un rato, Tikal iba a experimentar algo nuevo para ella.

- ¡AH AAA-AAA-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!¡¡QUÉ SENSACIOOOON!

- Eso que has tenido es una corrida.

-¿Corrida?

-Sí, y luego vienen dos o tres más en las mujeres por cada coito. Suele ser así.

-¿Y los hombres también tenéis corrida?

- Jeje, también, y son más espectaculares.

Pero Knuckles prefirió dejar de hablar para seguir empleando la lengua de otra forma más útil, así que prosiguió en comerle el coño a Tikal, que se retorcía de gusto con cada embestida de su amante. Realmente estaba gozando la princesa.

Knuckles supuso que ya estaba lo suficientemente caldeada como para proceder a penetrarla.

- Ven, ponte así…

- ¿Así, de rodillas?

-Sí, pero con las manos también... así, a cuatro patas.

Knuckles encaró su polla con la vagina de la princesa y la encajó dentro.

-AAAAH

-Perdona si te ha dolido, la primera suele ser la menos agradable.

Knuckles empezó el vaivén de rigor que ya nos tiene acostumbrado. Con las manos agarrando los pechos de Tikal, Knuckles bombeaba aquella vulva a ritmo de jadeos de Tikal, que de vez en cuando intercalaba entre los de placer uno de dolor.

-AHHH AH AH AH AH AYY AH AH AH AYYY SI SI SIGUE SIGUEYYY

Knuckles también suspiraba, pero de cansancio. Había tenido un día completo, pero resistía.

Mientras se la follaba, Knuckles le iba metiendo la yema de los dedos en el culo, a fin de ensanchárselo. Primero sólo la yemas, hasta que poco a poco, cabían tres dedos en el orificio. Mientras Tikal no le prestaba atención a eso, ni quería saber por qué estaba haciendo eso, ella tenía bastante disfrutando con la polla de Knuckles.

-AAAAH AH K K KNU CLEEES, CREO QUE VOY A AHH VOLVER A CORREER

-Venga, novata, CORRETEEH

-AH SI AH SI AH SIIIII… IIIIH, KNUCKLES ME CORROOOOOOO

- ¡YO TAMBIÉN ME VOY A CORREEEEEEEEEEER…!

Tikal, que había cerrado los ojos mientras sentía el vaivén del pene en su interior, los abrió y notó que una especie de líquido caliente y espeso salía del mismo y le inundaba su vagina, a tiempo que Knuckles se la sacaba y se la pajeaba en la abertura.

-¿Qué es eso?

- Es cuando nos corremos los machos.

-Ah… ¿Y con eso se acaba todo?

- En muchas parejas sí, pero… yo todavía tengo algo más que enseñarte.

-Sorpréndeme.

Knuckles abrió de piernas a Tikal y encaró su polla al otro orificio.

-Tal vez por aquí te duela un poco más que por el otro lado. Te lo he ido ensanchado un poco para que no te duela tanto ¿Estás preparada?

-Sí.

-Allá va.

Knuckles la embistió suavemente, y Tikal soltó un leve quejido. A partir de ahí, Knuckles fue poco a poco metiéndola y sacándola, a cada vez que la metía, un nuevo quejido de Tikal, mientras iba suspirando, suspiros que poco a poco fueron más fuertes y rápidos; Knuckles estaba aumentando el ritmo.

- AAAAH AY AY AAAH AAAH AYAYAYAYA AYYY VE CON MAAAAH CUIDADDDOUUUY.

Knuckles sólo jadeaba a medida que aumentaba el ritmo "por fin lo hago con una equidna",pensaba. Llegado un momento, Knuckles estaba bombeando a Tikal de forma frenética, olvidándose de que era la primera vez que Tikal follaba, de forma que los jadeos de placer pasó a los del dolor.

-AAAAH AAAAY AYA AY AY PARA AY PARA KNUCKLES AY AY AYYYY

Knuckles paró, pero para tomarse un respiro. Tikal estaba sollozando. Sentía como si se le hubiera metido un tren dentro.

- Vas aprendiendo muy rápido, Tikal.

- Por favor, Knuckles para- gimoteaba Tikal- No me siento el culo. Te lo ruego. Esto último no me ha gustado nada.

- Jejeje, pues te voy a follar hasta que me vuelva a correr de gusto. Ahora me toca disfrutar a mí… ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Qué esto era jauja?

- ¡¡Knuckles, no, por fa… AAAH AAAAAAAAAH AAAH AAAH AAAYYYYYY!

- Arf arf VAMOOOOS AGUANTA UN POQUITOOOO…

-¡¡¡AAAY AAAY BASTA BASTAAAY AY AY BASTAAAAAA…!

-¡¡YA… YA… ME CORROOOOO…!

Knuckles sacó a toda prisa el pene el culo de Tikal, para gran alivio de la princesa, pero se sorprendió cuando Knuckles le apuntó el capullo a la cara a quemarropa. Antes de preguntárselo, una vía de semen salió del capullo para impactarle en la cara y la boca.

-AAAAH… vamos, abre la boca…

Confusa, Tikal la abrió y Knuckles le metió la polla en ella, "sabe como a yogurt" pensó la equidna, y sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, le pasó la lengua por el miembro viril, se la sacó de la boca y se la restregó por la cara, y aun estaba manando semen. Cuando acabó, Knuckles levantó a Tikal, le limpió la cara de semen y la besó de nuevo.

- Bien, ¿qué te ha parecido?

- Su… sublime… Sólo que se te fue la mano cuando me dabas por detrás… aun me duele.

-No te preocupes, eso es normal. Pero será mejor que te vistas y volvamos con los demás, pueden echarnos en falta.

-Sí, es verdad.

De vuelta para la fiesta, Tikal le dio una palmada al trasero de Knuckles.

- ¿Y tú sueles hacerlo mucho?

- Pues hasta hace dos días no, pero ya llevo una racha que…EEESTOOOO… a veces, Tikal, a veces nada más.

- Ajá. Pues, me ha gustado eso de… de… ¿Cómo se decía?

-¿Follar?

-Eso, follar. Tal vez algún día vuelva a viajar en el tiempo para volver a repetir la experiencia contigo. Er… quitando lo de darme por culo… y si quieres.

-Tú misma, tú mandas. Estoy disponible para otra vez, cuando y como quieras.

-Gracias, Knuckles.

Knuckles y Tikal volvieron al lugar de la fiesta, que siguió sin más cosas raras que contar. Bueno, sí, que Sonic se volvió a emborrachar, con el consiguiente enfado de Sally, que esta vez tampoco se lo podría cepillar.

_(BUENO, PUES SI PIENSAS QUE ÉSTE HA SIDO EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO PORQUE HA SIDO EL MÁS LARGO O PORQUE CREES QUE YA HA TERMINADO TODO, VAS LISTO, PORQUE CONTINUARÁ.)_


	6. Chapter 6

Ha pasado un día desde que la Isla de los Diamantes fuera liberada. Sally iba a tener trabajo en los próximos días, reorganizándola; Tikal volvió a su tiempo, con Chaos; Sonic, ya sobrio, y todos los que participaron en la liberación de la isla habían vuelto ya a casa. Y en especial, Charmy Bee, que volvió contento como unas castañuelas a la Agencia de Detectives Chaotix.

- ¡Ah, mira quién ha llegado!- dijo Vector al verle.

- ¡Hola, chicos!

- ¿Qué tal la familia?

- ¿La familia…?- Charmy Bee casi se le olvidó que les había contado una trola a Vector y Espío antes de irse- ¡Ah, mis parientes lejanos ésos! Sí, muy bien todo.

- Me alegro. ¿Te ha funcionado bien esa cámara de video?

- La verdad es que es muy buena. No está nada mal. ¿Y que tal ustedes? ¿Muchos clientes?

- Pueeees… no muchos, en fin…

Momentos después, Charmy Bee se encerró en su cuarto, para grabar lo que había filmado a un CD.

Se trataba de una cámara de video digital que Charmy había ganado en un tele concurso hace sólo tres días. El chico se puso muy feliz cuando recibió el paquete, y a todas horas andaba con la cámara, filmando. Al segundo día, se disponía a filmar por el bosque cuando vio a Knuckles por él, y le siguió, por curiosidad; el resto de esta historia ya lo conocen; Knuckles pilla a Amy haciéndose cosas y se la folla; Y Charmy no puede evitar grabarlo ("jodeeer, se la va a tirar, esto me lo graboooo" pensaba en aquél momento) el lector recordará que Knuckles juraría haber escuchado un ruidito de los árboles, que supuso que era un pajarito; ése ruidito era el que hacía la cámara de Charmy, cuando le daba a "Record", ruidito que ni Knuckles ni ninguna de sus amantes de turno echaron cuenta, suponiendo que eran pajaritos, ardillitas u otras tonterías. Charmy filmó la follada de Knuckles con Amy, y esto le animó a que el equidna rojo siguiera en su objetivo; le siguió hasta el taller de Tails, y no perdió detalle de su follada a Cream; luego, en la fiesta en la nave de Sally, se trajo su cámara para filmar el evento, y el lector recordará que Sonic, borracho, le potó a Charmy encima, y Sally le sugirió que se fuera a la ducha. Cuando volvía ya aseado, escuchó unos suspiros y jadeos en una de las habitaciones, y tras observar que las paredes no llegaban al techo, se subió a ver qué era, y filmó casi toda la follada de Knuckles con Sally.

"Vaya con Knuckles, que día lleva", pensó, mientras activaba la grabación.

Animado ante la creencia de que estaba hecho un paparazzi de los buenos, se metió de polizón en el avión de Tails, para filmar una actuación del Sonic Clan. Cuando Knuckles se perdió (o Sonic le despistó) Charmy prefirió seguirle a él; de modo que también grabó la follada de Knuckles con Rouge, y luego, siguió a estos dos cuando pillaron a Sonic y Tails por sorpresa. Y poco más, porque mientras se armaba el jaleo entre esos cuatro, Charmy fue apresado por un robot que patrullaba por ahí, que se lo llevó a Eggman, quien lo mandó encadenar, tal y como apareció en el anterior capítulo.

Bueno, ahora que sabéis qué hacía Charmy por la Isla de los Diamantes , prosigamos. Charmy pensó en quedarse con las escenas que salían sexo, eliminando las demás, que lo demás era casi nada.

- Jeje, esto para hacerme unas pajillas, que me dará un morbazo de aúpa… Espero que nadie lo descubra.

Cuando ya tuvo listo las escenas, las grabó a CD ,lo colocó encima de su repisa al lado mismamente de otro CD igual en apariencia, y se fue a darse un baño.

- Eh, Espio, ¿Dónde está el CD con la propaganda de la agencia?- decía Vector.

- Se lo di a Charmy antes de que se fuera… voy a preguntarle. ¡Charmyyyyyyy!

-¡Me estoy bañando!

- Ah… ¿Dónde dejaste el CD de la propaganda, antes de irte?

- En lo alto de mi repisa.

Espío llegó hasta la estantería de Charmy, más alta que él, pero se puso de puntillas y alargó el brazo.

- Ajá, esto es…

Cogió el CD y se lo llevó a Vector.

- ¡Aquí está! Bien, hay que sacarle copias… como unas cincuenta, mas o menos. ¡Será una propaganda impactante!

- Me pongo a grabar enseguida- dijo Espio, llevándose el CD.

Una hora más tarde, había sacada suficientes copias como para repartirlas por toda la población, y de eso se encargó el propio Charmy Bee, revoloteando de aquí para allá. En una de éstas vio a Tails, y bajó hasta él.

- Toma, Tails, ¡la Agencia de Detectives Chaotix se pone al servicio de Mobius al menor problema!

-Ah, oh… gracias, Charmy. Por cierto, te recuerdo que no faltes a la fiesta, empezará dentro de una hora.

- ¿Qué fiesta?

- ¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Mi cumpleaños…

- ¡Ah, claro! Perdona, no lo recordaba, felicidades. Como anteayer la princesa Sally hizo el suyo…

- También va a venir, ha hecho un hueco en su agenda... Dile a Vector y a Espío que estáis invitados. No es necesario regalos.

Charmy se despidió de su amigo y en un momento quedaron todas las copias repartidas, volviéndose a la agencia.

- Asunto liquidado, ya repartí nuestra publicidad.

- Estupendo. ¡Será el empuje que nuestra agencia necesita!

- Ah, y Tails nos invita esta tarde a su fiesta de cumpleaños, en su taller.

- Que bien, una fiesta de cumpleaños, ¡vamos allá!

Poco a poco iban llegando los invitados, con gran expectación cuando la princesa Sally llegó. En menos de una hora se llenó el taller de Tails, debidamente acondicionado para el evento, de aires de fiesta; invitados, globos, comidas, bebidas, etc. El último en llegar fue Knuckles, quien llegó con Julie- Su, su supuesta novia.

- Vaya, que sorpresa, Julie, tú por aquí- le dijo Tails.

- Sí chico, tenía ganas de volver a ver a Knuckles y a todos vosotros, aprovechando esto.

La fiesta empezó, a medida que transcurría el tiempo, se animaba más la gente. Mientras la fiesta avanzaba, Tails se le ocurrió poner un poco de música y de paso fardar con el equipo he había hecho él mismo, que incluía pantalla de TV para ver los video clips, pero precisamente fue la pantalla la que le dio por no funcionar.

- Vaya, hace poco funcionaba…

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Charmy, que se había acercado a curiosear.

- No funciona este equipo que yo había hech… queeee, que compré hace dos días.

- Mmm, a ver, prueba a meterle un CD…

- Aquí todavía tengo el que me diste hace poco, lo pondré, de prueba…

- A ver, dale…

- Parece que ya va…

- Ah, bien, bien, déjalo ¡Eh, atención todos! ¡Mirad qué propaganda hemos hecho los de la Agencia de Detectives Chaotix!

Todos se acercaron a ver. La pantalla mostraba a Knuckles tomado desde el aire, paseando por el bosque.

-¡Anda, pero si es Knuckles!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Yo? Yo no he hablado con Vector para hacer propaganda…

La escena continuaba; de pronto, mostraba a Knuckles parado, como si hubiera encontrado algo; luego se le vio avanzar poco a poco hasta…

- Knuckles parece que llega hasta alguien, que está tumbado… ¿pero qué está haciendo?

- Se…SE… ¡SE ESTÁ MASTURBANDO!

- ¡¡¡Es AMY!

- ¡SE ESTÁ MASTURBANDO DELANTE DE KNUCKLES!

-¿Qué?- preguntó Amy, confusa y sin aliento. Una angustia recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

La imagen se corta, a continuación se ven a Knuckles y Amy copulando.

- Están follando, tú…

- ¡¡¡AMY! ¡¡PERO CÓMO PUEDES HABER HECHO ESO!- le gritó Sonic, consternado. Por una vez, Sonic empezaba a mostrar celos por Amy.

- YO…yo…- decía Amy- ¡KNUCKLES ME VIOLÓ!

-¡NORMAL, SI TE MASTURBAS DELANTE DE ÉL…!

-¡ME HABÍA ESPIADO, YO…YO…NO QUERÍA!

Apenas nadie le hacía caso; todos miraban a la pantalla; Knuckles se acababa de hincársela y se quería ir, pero aquí fue cuando Amy le rogaba que siguiera un poco más. Le siguió un nuevo corte, y a continuación, más manteca.

- ¡¡Y DICES QUE NO QUERÍAS, SI AHÍ SE VE Y SE OYE QUE LE SUPLICAS PARA QUE NO SE MARCHARA TAN PRONTO!

- YO… yo… ¡¡YO ME QUIERO MORIR! ¡QUÉ VERGÜENZA! ¿PERO QUIÉN ME HA FILMADO? ¡¡BUAAAA!- lloraba Amy, marchándose de allí corriendo.

- ¡¡AMY! ¡¡ESPERA!- le gritó Sonic, pero ella no le hizo caso. Sonic prefirió quedarse para saber algo sobre aquella grabación.

La cinta se cortaba para dar paso a otra escena; filmada desde una ventana cercana al techo del taller de Tails, se podía ver perfectamente cómo Tails se cepillaba a Cream y cómo Knuckles se acercaba a ellos y le recordaba al zorro lo de la cita con Sonic.

Tails y Cream estaban rojos de vergüenza. A Knuckles le estaba empezando a brotar un sudorcillo y un incómodo picor por todo el cuerpo…

La pantalla mostraba cómo Tails se largaba del taller y cómo Cream insultaba a Knuckles porque le había fastidiado el polvo.

- Ah… eeeee… esta es mi chica, je…je…- dijo Tails, terriblemente nervioso y sin nada de ganas de reír.

Inmediatamente, y para sorpresa de todos, en la pantalla se veía a Knuckles acercársele a Cream polla en mano e introducírsela en la boca. Y ésta, que al principio se ve que no quería, terminó mamándosela de buena gana.

Tails se quedó mudo. Y furioso por momentos. Nadie recordaba haberle visto así.

- ¡¡¡CREAM! ¡¡¡TÚ, PONIÉNDOME LOS CUERNOS CON KNUCKLES!¡¡YA ME SOSPECHÉ YO ALGO CUANDO KNUCKLES TARDABA EN VOLVER DESPUÉS MÍA!- le gritó, desengañado.

- Ah… oh… n…¡no es lo que parece…! - respondió Cream, con media voz y a punto de llorar.

Seguidamente la pantalla ofrecía cómo Cream disfrutaba botando sobre Knuckles con un vicio tremendo. Tails ya estaba fuera de sí.

- ¡¡¿Y ESO…! ¡¡¡BOTÁNDOLE ENCIMA! ¡¡TÚ NUNCA ME HABÍAS BOTADO COMO SE LO ESTAS HACIENDO A EL! ¡¡Y NO ME DIGAS QUE TE ESTABA VIOLANDO, QUE SE VE QUE ESTABAS DISFRUTANDO ! ¡¡¡PUTA CONEJA ZORRA!

Cream temblada de vergüenza y de haber quedado en evidencia. No dijo nada. Huyó de allí, llorando y terriblemente angustiada, al igual que Amy. Tails no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente, salió a buscarla, a diferencia de Sonic con Amy.

La grabación mientras seguía reproduciéndose. Ahora se veía el interior de la nave de Sally, en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Unos segundos de fiesta (que Charmy no borró), y luego, un nuevo corte y en ésta se ven a Knuckles y Sally, follando frenéticamente. Julie Su estaba echando chispas.

- ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES TODO ESTO?- le dijo a Knuckles, furiosa.

Knuckles no le respondió. Estaba patidifuso, mudo ante la pantalla. Sally tampoco se atrevía a decir ni mu. Se roía las uñas, mientras pensaba "joder, jodeeeer…"

- Hay que decir que la princesa Sally tiene arte en esto del sexo…-opinó Big.

Sally le dirigió una mirada fulminantemente agresiva, pero se encogió un poco más en su asiento.

Luego, se vio a Knuckles tirándose a Rouge ya en la isla. La murciélago tampoco estaba contenta cuando salió en la pequeña pantalla enchufada a Knuckles.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, CORTAD ESTO YA! ¿DONDE SE LE DA AL STOP?

- No se, este chisme es de Tails... ha salio a buscar a Cream.

- ¡MALDICIÓN! –gritaba, aporreando al aparato, mientras éste seguía reproduciendo- ¡POR TODAS MIS JOYAS! ¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES EL RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTO!

- Tranquila Rouge, que ya no sales en la tele.

Efectivamente, ahora se mostraba el apareamiento de Knuckles con Tikal.

- Vaya con Knuckles… ¡HASTA CON LA PRINCESA TIKAL!

- Se… señores, yo…- empezó a decir Knuckles, sin saber qué decir.

- ¡YA HE VISTO SUFICIENTE! ¡TOMA!- gritó Julie, dándole un tortazo a Knuckles que le hizo dar dos vueltas sobre sí. Cuando pudo recuperar el equilibrio, pudo ver cómo su novia salía del taller enfurecida.

- (AY…) ¡¡JULIE! ¡¡LO SIENTO!- le decía Knuckles, pero se volvió hacia todos con los ojos llenos de ira.

- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ME HA ESTADO GRABANDO?

-¡HA SIDO VECTOR!- dijo Rouge, igualmente enfadada y dándole una cachetada al pobre cocodrilo.

- ¿PERO QUÉ…?

- TÚ ERES EL RESPONSABLE DE TODO ESTO. ¡NOS HAS FILMADO!

- ¡ESO, Y A ESCONDIDAS!- apoyó Sally

- ¡¡YO NO HE FILMADO NADA!

- ¿Cómo que no? Charmy dijo que era propaganda de vuestra agencia de pacotilla.

- CHARMY…- dijeron Vector y Espío al unísono. Se volvieron hacia el chico, que estaba nervioso en un rincón, preguntándose cómo había llegado su obra hasta allí.

- PUES CLARO, ¡¡CHARMY LO GRABÓ TODO CON SU CÁMARA!

- Eh, Espio, no saques conclusiones precipitadas… vamos… fui a ver a unos amigos…

- ¿No eran parientes?

- Eso, parientes… no estuve en esa isla… ¿Qué os hace suponer que…?

Antes de que Sonic y Knuckles le recordara que sí que había estado en la isla, se vio por la pantalla cómo Knuckles y Tikal habían terminado de follar y se volvían a la fiesta, y cómo la cámara giraba 180 grados, para que apareciera la cara de Charmy, mientras éste decía "bueno, hasta aquí, las folladas de Knuckles. ¿Quién será el siguiente?"

- Vámonos de aquí, Froggy- le dijo Big a su rana.

Vector, Espío, Rouge y Sally se acercaban hacia la abeja, furiosos…

- Joder Charmy, si querías una película porno podrías habérmela pedido- le dijo Knuckles- al menos salen mujeres buenorras y con tetas de verdad… eh…- observó que había metido la pata, pues Rouge y Sally le miraban mal- bueno, yo… voy a buscar a Julie. Intentaré disculparme.

- Ya puestos, saldré a buscar a Amy. Me sabe mal que se fuera de esa manera- añadió Sonic.

No le costó mucho al erizo azul localizarla, aunque lo hiciera en medio del bosque.

- ¡Espérate, caramba! ¡Fue Charmy el que lo grabó todo!- dijo, agarrándola para retenerla.

Amy ya no corría, pero seguía lagrimeando

- Oh, Sonic- dijo entre sollozos- No es lo que te piensas. Yo solo estaba pensando en ti, mientras hacía… eso…Knuckles me pilló… y me dijo que me guardaría el secreto a cambio de follarme… ¡PERO YO NO QUERIA!

- Sin embargo, luego estabas más animada…

- No tenía nada que hacer- respondió, arreciando en su llanto- ¡Ese maldito equidna me había calentado a fuego lento! ¡Me empezó a comerme el coño y…y… Y NO PUDE RESISTIRME!¡BUAA!

- Bueno, vale, olvídalo…

- BUAAAA SOB…SOB…¿Sí?

- Sí… yo te perdono.

- ¿Perdonarme? Pero, a fin de cuentas, tú no te sientes atraído por mí…

-Eso no es cierto. Somos amigos, ¿no?

- ¿Amigos? ¡Yo siento por ti mucho más! Después de que lo intento y lo vuelvo a intentar de que seamos novios siempre huyes de mí, nunca quieres estar conmigo a solas y siempre me das largas, a excepción de aquella vez, en el relato de ATANAK, y sólo porque llevaba un vestido provocador… ¡¡por lo demás, siempre me he llevado palos!

- No, no vuelvas a llorar, Amy, yo…- dijo, acercándose y limpiándole las lágrimas. Amy aprovechó para abrazarle tímidamente.

- Yo te amo, Sonic. Te he amado desde siempre. Pero tú te empeñas en cerrarme tu corazón. A veces soy un poco alocada en mi empeño, pero aunque pienses que no, me haces trizas por dentro cada vez que soy rechazada. Hasta ahora me había repuesto en todas las situaciones, pero después de esto estoy destrozada.

- Amy, yo… el caso es que tú me gustas… sólo que… me da vergüenza… y si me declaro, nuestra serie de dibujos animados perdería interés.

Amy le besó dulcemente en la boca.

-Claro que… podíamos llevarlo en secreto… al menos por el momento…- añadió Sonic.

-Como tú quieras, cielo- le respondió, acurrucándose entre sus brazos, mientras le acariciaba el pecho. Sonic empezó a sobarle el trasero, mientras Amy cada vez acariciaba más abajo, mientras le volvió a besar, al tiempo que le estaba poco a poco tumbando en la hierba.

- Demuéstrame que realmente me quieres- le dijo Sonic.

- Eso está hecho, mi vida- le respondió Amy, mientras empezaba a chupársela. Sonic comenzó a jadear ante las acometidas de su novia, y no iba a tardar en correrse.

- AAAH ESO ES, SIGUE, CHÚPAMELA TODA.

- M- M-M-MMM-MMM-MMMMMMHHH…

- AHHH ASI, ASI, CREO QUE ME VOY A CORREEEEER- exclamó Sonic, mientras un chorro de semen le salía del pene para introducirse en la boca de Amy, que lo esperaba impaciente.

- Aaaah, si, dámela toda… mmm, sabe mejor que la de Knuckles.

- Pues prepárate ahora- dijo Sonic, y colocándose detrás de ella comenzó a follársela.

Mientras tanto, a Tails le costó más trabajo alcanzar a Cream, pero al fin la pilló también en el bosque, curiosamente cerca de donde estaban Sonic y Amy.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame sola!- decía Cream, una vez Tails consiguió cogerla.

- Por favor, Cream, siento lo que te he dicho antes… fue en caliente- le dijo, tomándole las manos. Pero Cream le mostró dos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Lo que has dicho es cierto, porque Knuckles me lo hizo y yo me dejé. Soy una maldita zorra ¡No te merezco!

- No digas tonterías, ¿y cuando pillaste a Amy mamándomela, en el relato de ATANAK? Me acabaste perdonando (a pesar del guantazo que me diste…).

- Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

- Sí, tesoro. Venga, es mi cumpleaños, dame un regalo.

- Oh, Tails…- dijo Cream, besándole apasionadamente, mientras Tails le acariciaba las caderas por debajo de su falda. Cream no quiso ser menos y le empezó a palpar el paquete, hasta que se lo puso grande. Entonces Tails la tiró con él al suelo y empezaron también a follar.

- Terminemos lo que estábamos haciendo cuando Knuckles nos interrumpió.

- Sí, cariño.

Peor pinta tenía lo de Knuckles con Julie Su.

- ¡Que me dejes en paz!

- ¡Pero Julie! ¿Quieres parar?

- ¡No me cojas del brazo!

- ¡Quieta ahí!

- ¡Suéltame!- dijo, dándole un culatazo con su arma a la cabeza.

- ¡Ay!

Julie intentaba zafarse, pero Knuckles ya se estaba cansando.

- ¡Bueno, ya vale de teatro!- gritó, cogiéndole las manos por las muñecas y emparedándola entre él y un árbol. Estaban prácticamente al lado de Sonic y Amy y de Tails y Cream, pero Julie sólo prestaba atención a Knuckles.

- Maldito…- refunfuñó.

- Cálmate, Julie. Me habían grabado sin saberlo.

- Cabrón… eso no quita lo que hiciste- respondió Julie, intentando soltarse.

- No ya, claro… pero fueron las provocaciones…

- Si claro, las provocaciones…

- Si, Julie… que si Amy se me masturbaba delante, que si Cream me insultaba…

- ¿Y lo de Sally?

- Lo de Sally fue que se empeñó en hacerlo conmigo, ¡Y con Tikal lo mismo, eh!

- Ya…¿y tú con esa lagarta de Rouge?

- Bueno, ahí si que salió de mí…

- ¡Ah! ¿Lo ves? ¡Y encima con Rouge! ¡Y creo que no es la primera vez!

- ¡Vale, vale, lo siento!

- ¡Suéltame, maldito vicioso!

- No hasta que me perdones.

- ¿Y qué si no lo hago? ¿Me vas a violar?

- Eeeeh… si.

- ¿Y si te perdono?

- Eeeeh… te haré el amor. Para que veas que tú no eres menos.

- ¡Vaya opciones! ¿Y en qué se diferencian una de otra?

- En la primera opción soy yo el que manda, y en la segunda es al revés.

Julie le miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Entonces, viólame…

- ¿Significa que no me perdonas?

- Depende de cómo te portes conmigo. Quiero que me hagas el mejor polvo que hayas tenido, para que las demás se enteren de que yo soy tu chica. Es mi oferta para perdonarte. En tus manos está…

Knuckles no se lo pensó, ante esta posibilidad de hacer las paces con su novia.

- Está bien… Creo que ya se porqué habías venido a verme.

- Déjate de razones y empieza.

Knuckles y Julie se unieron con sendos abrazos, éste depositaba sus manos sobre el trasero de ella, al tiempo que Julie se aupó sobre él y comenzó a comerle la boca con pasión. En un momento, Julie se vio tumbada y abierta de piernas, mientras Knuckles empezaba a lamerlo.

- ¡¡AAAH , SIII ASI, SIGUEEEE COMETE MI COÑOOO, NO PAREEES ME VOY A CORRER CARIÑOOOO SIII… AHHHHHHHHH!

- Resérvate, que aún no he empezado con la follada.

- Te odio, te quiero. Adelante.

Y Knuckles empezó a bombear la vulva de su novia, al tiempo que ésta comenzaba de nuevo a gemir. Knuckles procuró hacerle un formidable trabajo.

En esta guisa dejamos a las tres parejas... Interrumpida durante unos segundos por el paso de Charmy Bee, que volaba que se las pelaba seguido de cerca por Vector, Espío, Rouge y Sally ,que le querían dar su merecido.

- ¡VEN AQUÍ, ABEJITO, NO TE ESCAPEEEES!

- ¡ABRAN PASO, QUE ME COGEEEN!

Sonic, Tails y Knuckles levantaron la cabeza para ver.

- Se le está bien empleado- dijeron Sonic y Knuckles a la vez.

- No tanto… a última hora, nos ha hecho un favor- intervino Tails.

- Ejem, no te distraigas- dijeron sus respectivas chicas, a cada uno de sus chicos.

- Ah, perdón…- dijeron ellos.

Y continuaron disfrutando de una bonita tarde de sexo, mientras el sol se ponía y el lucero comenzaba a brillar.

BUENO, PUES AHORA SÍ: **FIN.**


End file.
